Christmas Present
by TDTwifan
Summary: Written for Home for the Holidays Contest - One Shot. Jasper comes back two days before Christmas, 15 months after Edward and family leave in New Moon, to make amends to Bella. He doesn't expect what happens when they reunite.


******"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title: Christmas Present**

**Author: TDTwifan**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Beta: Katmom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish Jasper was mine.**

* * *

**Summary: This takes place after Edward and the family left in New Moon. Jasper came back, out of a sense of guilt, after everyone left. He had to make amends for what he did. He didn't know how, but he was going to make it up to Bella. He didn't expect to react the way he did. What was he going to do now?**

**

* * *

Authors Note:** This is my first fan-fiction attempt. I hope you like my first story. I have links on my site for a few items from the story. Please review and let me know what you think of my first attempt at writing Thank you.

_**I would also like to thank my Beta Katmom for working so hard on this with me, I am a better writer because of her. You rock! Also, I have a poll for people to vote on whether or not I should continue my story, so visit my profile and don't forget to review:)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Christmas Present**

Coming Home

JPOV:

_As I walked up to my former home, feelings of despair and remorse consumed me. I_ _questioned my return. No! I must make it right! I won't be a coward!_

I decided to go for a hunt to satiate my desire for blood. When my feelings are extreme, my blood-lust is more exaggerated. Taking off into the forest at a run, I found myself being consumed by the life of the Olympic Peninsula around me. It was winter and the crisp cool air caressed my face as I sped through the trees, in search of my prey. Before I knew it, I smelled a black bear. Perfect. I let my senses take over and quickly found the animal on the bank of the Clallam River. He didn't see me coming as I quickly snapped his neck and drained the blood from his body. I let the river claim the bear and started back to the house.

As I crossed the threshold, memories of the last day I was here came flooding back into my mind. The smell of Bella's blood had overwhelmed my senses. I felt again the anger and disappointment of my family as I tried to take the life of their beloved daughter, sister, and mate. The look of fear in Bella's eyes had haunted me. I could only hope that she could forgive me. Not that I deserved to be forgiven.

The house looked the same. The only difference being the absence of life and love that once used to fill it and made it a home. My family…I missed them. Alice had lost faith in me that day and asked for a separation. My heart is lost. I hoped that by making things right with Bella, I would somehow receive redemption from all of my family, especially her.

Feelings of devastating sadness began to shatter my non-beating heart once again. I found myself on my knees, dry sobbing with my head in my hands. _This isn't me. I'm Jasper fucking Whitlock! I don't give in to my feelings, I control them!_ I let out a scream and threw one of the dining room chairs, watching it break it as it hit the living room wall. I felt much better.

I pulled myself together and decided that it was time. I hurried up the stairs to take a shower andchange. It was time to face my mistakes and make amends. I was going to see Bella.

As I stood under the steady stream of hot water cascading down my cold body, I contemplated what I would say when I finally saw Bella. I wondered how she was doing; if she was faring better than the rest of my family. They're all depressed and falling apart. I cannot think of them right now.

If I think of Edward, I'll want to tear him apart. He left Bella and took the family away from her. She was a part of our family, and he left her here without us. I'm conflicted: feelings of remorse at myself for trying to drink Bella's blood; feelings of animosity towards Edward; disgust and loathing that I can't seem to get past; feelings of sadness and longing for my family; and betrayal by my wife. I had felt her guilt and shame because she thought I was weak. I steeled myself and reined in my emotions. I would hate to project my feelings for the family to Bella.

Now I began to anticipate seeing Bella. Would she be glad to see me or be afraid of me? Or would she be angry? Will she accept my apology?

I felt renewed after the shower. I got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved blue v-neck sweater, along with my brown cowboy boots and leather jacket. As I got ready to leave, I noticed that it had started to snow. It's only two days until Christmas. I wondered if Bella would enjoy having a white Christmas?

I made my way out the door. It's Saturday morning, 8 a.m. She should be up by now. I wanted to run, but decided to take my Porsche Panamera instead. I didn't want to be wet when I saw Bella for the first time in fifteen months.

I arrived at her house and parked on the street, noticing that Charlie's police cruiser wasn't there. I saw Bella's truck and listened for her. I could hear her inside. I got out and approached the house, knocked on the door and waited with anticipation and excitement.

BPOV:

Another gray day, I thought as I took in the light that seeped past my curtains. I noticed that it had started to snow as tiny white flakes drifted past my window. I'd been laying here for hours, contemplating the sleep that would never come. I'd awakened at 2 a.m. from the same dream that constantly plagued me.

_I was in the forest, he was chasing me and I was happy. We were playing tag with each other. Then he'd grab me and kiss me passionately, unlike he'd ever allow himself to. His hands would be roaming over my body and I'd be pleading with him for more. He'd pull back from me, just like he always did, and he'd say it: "I don't want you, Bella. You're no good for me. I'm leaving. I guess I'll always love you, in a way, but my kind are easily distracted."_

_He'd said it with such apathy, indifference, and detachment. I'd open my mouth to say something and he'd be gone. I'd screamed for him, _"_**Edward! Edward, NO! I love you, come back, PLEASE!"**_

_But it was no use. I'd run forever, looking for him, feelings of utter devastation, confusion, loss filling me. I'd run and run, looking for my heart, for my Edward. I couldn't find my heart, it was gone forever. I was on the forest floor screaming and clutching at where my heart used to be, only then would I_ _awaken from my dream._

I woke with tears streaming down my face and curled up in a ball. Sleep wouldn't come again tonight, or should I say this morning. I finally decided to get up at 6 a.m. Charlie had gotten up at 4:30 and left for work at 5:30. He would be working a double shift today, two days before Christmas.

Christmas. Yuck. I didn't want to have anything to do with Christmas this year. Mom and Phil had sent some presents and called to say they would be in Hawaii for Christmas. Dad and I were supposed to go to the reservation and have dinner with Jake and his family. I was determined to get out of going. Charlie wouldn't make me if I pressed the issue. He seemed to find any reason he could to get out of the house these days. I'm not that pleasant to be around.

I got up and showered, dressed, and made my way downstairs to make coffee. I grabbed a banana and a novel to read while I waited for it to brew. I curled up on the couch with my book and drew a blanket over me, trying to relax.

Ten minutes later, I got my cup of coffee, and sat back on the couch.

I was reading when I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up to answer the door and was shocked at who was there. It couldn't be.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I started to hyperventilate and my body started to shake. Jasper looked at me with a pained expression on his face. The next thing I knew, everything went black.

Bonding With Bella

JPOV:

I heard her footsteps approaching the front door. If my heart had been alive, it would've been beating out of my chest. As it was, my anxiety level was raising exponentially. The door opened and I saw her face as realization hit. I was slapped with a blast of the most excruciating grief and shock; I hadn't expected it.

Bella looked at me with recognition and panic. "Jasper? What are you doing here?" she asked, before her body started shaking and she passed out.

Within half a second, I had her in my arms and moved her to the living room, placing her gently on the sofa. Her heart rate seemed steady and her breathing was okay. I took a closer look at Bella, as she lay unconscious before me. She looked much thinner than when I had last seen her. Her skin was paler than normal, and her eyes had bags dark circles under them as well.

She was still Bella though, beautiful and sweet. Her hair was long and had red highlights in it that I'd never noticed before. Her lips were full and pouty; her eyelashes were so long and pretty, resting on her cheeks. She was breathing through parted lips and her breath was exquisite. I found myself leaning forward, wanting to taste her lips and her breath.

_Snap out of it, Jasper! What the Hell? What am I doing? I didn't know what had come over me._ I was experiencing feelings of overwhelming desire for Bella. I felt her emotions starting to stir. She was waking.

"Jasper? Is it really you?" She asked, as she looked up at me with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

She was having feelings of confusion, longing, apprehension…and desire? "It's really me, Bella."

"Why did you come? Are you alone?" I could feel the trepidation and uneasiness in her. Did she think Edward was back? Was she afraid of me? I wouldn't blame her if she was. The last time she saw me I had tried to bite her head off.

"Jasper?" She was waiting for me to answer.

"I came alone, Bella. I'm sorry, Edward isn't coming. I don't know where he is. He left on his own after we reached Alaska and no one's heard from him since." She must be disappointed that it was just me here. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I couldn't bear it if she sent me away now. "I came back to apologize for trying to kill you on your birthday last year. I haven't been able to think of anything else since that dreadful day. It's entirely my fault. I'm so sorry."

Bella had tears running down her face and she was looking at me with the saddest expression. "Oh, Jasper. I forgave you the moment it happened. There's nothing left to forgive." She sobbed and threw herself into my arms, letting go of all her pent up emotions. I let her cling to me, holding onto each other like our lives depended on it, never wanting to let go.

Something was happening to me. I was having overwhelming feelings of love, acceptance, hope, desire, and a feeling I could only describe as a sense of being 'home'.

BPOV

The moment I grabbed hold of Jasper, it was like the world just shifted. Feelings that had been bottled up inside of me just came flowing out, like a dam bursting. I felt so safe, wanted, and loved in Jasper's arms.

Why did I feel like this? It was like I was finally able to release the burden of my heart.

My heart…I had lost my heart months ago. I had tried to find it, but it was gone. The hole where it used to be was raw with jagged edges and throbbed painfully on a daily basis.

Now I felt it. It was there. The hole wasn't empty anymore. My heart wasn't withered and broken. It's raw and sore, but new. It's beating with hope and love. _Jasper_. Jasper was my heart now.

Why? What if he didn't feel the same? What about Alice? I had to know. "Jasper, where's Alice? Why isn't she with you?" I was feeling guilty. I was afraid of what he might answer. On the one hand, I wanted my best friend back, on the other hand, I wanted Jasper. I was so screwed.

Jasper pulled away and looked into my eyes. His were like onyx and I could fall deeply into them, never coming back. "Bella, Alice and I are separated right now. She doesn't love me like she used to and we no longer trust each other. I felt betrayed by her because she agreed with everyone to leave. She thought the worst of me. She lost faith in me. She decided to go look for Edward ten months ago. She doesn't call me; she only stays in touch with Carlisle. She asked me to think about a divorce. She hasn't been able to see visions of you for a while now."

While he was talking to me, he was absently running his fingers through my hair and had tightened his grip around my waist. My heart rate started to increase and I found myself leaning into his body. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. This felt so right. I was feeling something I couldn't quite explain. It's like I was at 'home' in his arms. I was feeling happy and guilty at the same time.

"Bella? Why are you feeling guilty?" My face turned beet red with embarrassment. What if he didn't feel the same way?

"I don't know, Jasper. I'm having feelings that I shouldn't be having towards you."

Jasper put his arms around me and took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm feeling the same as you. I don't know why, but it feels so right being here, with you in my arms." Jasper and I just sat on the sofa and held each other. Feeling safe and at peace, I drifted off to sleep.

JPOV:

Hours passed, and I was still holding Bella in my arms while she slept peacefully. It was getting close to 1 p.m. and I heard her stomach growl. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. I decided I would surprise her by making her something to eat. I carefully removed myself from the sofa, placing a pillow under her head, and covered her with the blanket. I quickly made her a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. I poured a glass of milk and put everything on a tray and set it on the coffee table.

Bella woke and her eyes lit up when she saw me. She saw the tray of food and a smile broke out across her face, animating all her features. I could sense happiness, joy, and love coming from her, which made me extremely grateful to be in her presence.

"Thank you, Jasper. You didn't have to do that." She started to eat like she hadn't eaten in days, and maybe she hadn't. "Thank you, it's really good. I didn't know you could cook." She said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I like to watch the food network sometimes, and Esme used to watch it a lot." I felt sadness coming from Bella. "I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking."

"No. It's okay, Jasper. I just miss them. How are they?"

"Well, Bella. They haven't been very happy since we left Forks. Carlisle and Esme are trying to keep it together for the family, but they're sad and depressed. Sometimes I catch Esme in her study, looking at pictures of you with the family, and she cries. Carlisle keeps busy with work, but he mostly spends his time comforting Esme. She's taken it especially hard. Emmett is not his usual self. He doesn't joke around like he used to, and Rosalie is now realizing how much the family is missing you and Edward. If you had any doubt that you belonged with the Cullens, it should be gone now. We all miss you, Bella." I looked her directly in the eyes as I said this, willing her to understand how important she was to all of us. She is a Cullen, whether she believes it or not. Whether she wants to be or not.

"Then why? Why?! Why did the family leave me if they loved me so much? Do you know how much I loved them? I didn't just love Edward. I loved them all! Edward made it very clear how he felt about me. Even though my heart was broken, I would've eventually gotten over it. But to take my family away from me was the cruelest act he could have done. I was forever changed, not just by my love for Edward, but my love for my brothers and sisters, mother and father and my best friend. It was cruel, and I'll never forgive him for it!" At this point Bella broke down again and began sobbing uncontrollably.

I pulled her into my arms and held her once again, as she cried. "Shhhhhhh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here. I know it hurts. They only left because they thought it was the right thing to do. I see now that Edward and Alice were wrong. Edward thought that by leaving you, you would be safe from our world. That you would go on without him and live a happy life, get married and have kids. He was wrong. It's okay. I won't leave you. I promise."

At that moment, I vowed to myself, and to Bella, that I would make this right. She would be a part of the family once again. To hell with Alice and Edward! They don't know everything. They don't know what's best for everyone. How dared they ruin this family? I now see that I was only a pawn in this whole fiasco. I could have left, and Bella would've been safe. But for Edward to leave and take the whole family with him was beyond cruel.

"Shh. It's okay Bella. I'm not going anywhere. You're worth it. Shh..." Her sobs became whimpers as I rocked her in my arms, sending as much love and serenity to her that I could.

"Jasper?" She whimpered. "Please don't leave me. I don't think I could bear it."

"My sweet Bella, I couldn't leave you if I wanted to. And I don't want to leave you. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, little one." I snuggled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. I couldn't bear for her to be in such pain. She's truly amazing, the depth of the feelings that were coming from her. She really loved us, all of us. She even forgave me, without a second thought. Truly amazing.

BPOV:

My feelings just kept coming out. It's like once I got started, I couldn't make it stop. Carefully constructed walls that I'd built to protect myself from the pain and the anger came crumbling down, the moment that Jasper walked through the door. I can't believe how much anger I had, not only at Edward, but the whole family. I've now forgiven most of them. All except for Edward and Alice. The two who were closest to my heart had been the ones to agree to break it. The others had just followed along, thinking that it was for the best. No. I would never forgive Edward or Alice. Especially as they hadn't only hurt me, but they had hurt Jasper and the rest of the family as well.

As I lay in Jasper's arms, I felt a new sense of peace and contentment in my soul. I'd let out a lot of emotions. It was time to start new. Jasper was here with me, and I felt as if we're bonded somehow. I turned my face up to his, and gazed into his eyes. All I could see was love and concern as he searched my eyes for something. I lifted my hand to his face and cupped his cheek. He placed his hand over mine and held it there. A smile began to spread across his beautiful features, and I felt overwhelming love and an intense desire coming from him, or is it me? I'm not sure. It could be both. I reached up and pressed my lips to his. They were cool to my touch, but I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach and it began to spread throughout my body.

Jasper pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. He deepened our kiss, moving his lips in a way that I've never experienced before, with such passion. I've never been this close to a man before. Edward had never let us get this close, saying it was too dangerous. I felt his tongue break the barrier of my mouth and meet with mine, in a delicious dance of passion. I was totally lost in his embrace and his scent, as his body started to move against mine. I felt a bulge through his jeans pressing against my most private parts. My hips ground into his as our bodies moved together. The kiss was finally broken and Jasper moved his tongue down my jaw line until he reached my earlobe. At this point my body was shivering in anticipation of what was to come. I felt something building inside me, as Jasper grabbed my hips and ground himself into me. I pushed my chest into his and groaned, "Jasper, Oh God."

His mouth latched onto my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I heard him growl low in his chest, and the friction that was happening between our bodies sent me over the edge and I exploded, screaming "Ahhh, Jasper!"

He growled louder, and I heard something rip as his body shook and he stilled beneath me. I turned my head to look at him, and noticed the pillow that he'd ripped to shreds just seconds before. "Bella, that was amazing. You're exquisite. Sorry about the pillow, I got a little carried away."

"Jasper, did we just.....?"

"Bella, I've never climaxed from a passionate kiss and make out session like that. That was truly magnificent. Was this your first climax?"

"Um, well, um...."

"Bella, didn't you and Edward ever have sex? Or at least pleasure each other?"

I didn't know what to say, I felt so stupid. Tears started streaming down my face.

JPOV:

_God, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did that with her! I hope I didn't scare her._

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't cry."

"No Jasper, it's just...he...never...he...wouldn't... I...wanted to...but... he...wouldn't."

_It can't be. He didn't? How could he do that to her?_ I'd felt all the lust and the passion that they'd felt for each other. I just assumed that they were pleasuring each other. How could you not, with all that desire and fervor. He was such an ass!

Well, no more. I, Jasper Whitlock would show Bella Swan the Goddess she is.

"Bella, are you saying that Edward never showed you pleasure? That he never made love to you and showed you what it means to please and love each other physically?"

"No, he said that it was too dangerous. That he could hurt me. That he'd end up biting me. So it was never possible. Jasper? Why didn't you bite me?"

"For vampires, our blood lust can be very strong, especially when you're someone's singer, it's extremely difficult. Edward has extremely good control, and if he was to the point where he could kiss you and be close to you, it was possible for him to show you pleasure. Even if his blood lust did come into play, vampires can turn their blood lust into another kind of lust. When we love, it's almost impossible for us to harm our mate. The only exception would be if you were bleeding profusely. Bella, that's why I didn't bite you. It's inconceivable for me to even think of taking your life. That's how I know that I won't hurt you." I could never harm her; she's an angel, a Goddess. I'm in love with her.

How's this possible? We've only had our reunion today?

"Jasper, thank you. I don't know what's happening between us, but I don't want it to stop. This feels so right. I don't know how to explain it. Tell me I'm not going crazy."

"Well, little one, if you're going crazy, then I guess we both are, because I feel the same way."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "I think I love you, Jasper. If that isn't crazy, I don't know what is."

"Well, little darlin', I guess we'll have to be crazy together then. Because I think that I love you, too."

I kissed her with as much passion as I could. One hand was on her lower back, the other woven into her hair. The kiss broke and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Now what, Jasper?" she asked.

"I want to spend Christmas with you, Bella. What are your plans?"

"I would love to spend Christmas with you. Charlie and I are supposed to go to the reservation to have dinner with Billy, Sue and their families. I already told Charlie I wasn't going. He usually doesn't push me. Will you spend Christmas Eve with me?"

"Definitely. You're not going to be able to get rid of me." She had the most beautiful smile on her face, it was infectious.

"Charlie won't be home until 11 p.m. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" She chose _The Grinch That Stole Christmas_ and we snuggled on the sofa with our legs woven together; she ate popcorn and fell asleep on me around 9:30. I carried her up to her room. She woke as I laid her down.

"Jasper? Are you leaving?" She had a panicked look on her face. I sent a wave of calm and her anxiety lessened. "Do you want me to stay, little one?"

She looked at me with her beautiful big chocolate brown eyes and said, "Please? Will you stay?" How could I say no to that?

"Of course, little darlin'." Her face lit up in the most beautiful smile. I swear, I think she just dazzled me. I smiled back at her.

After Bella had taken care of her nightly needs, she bounced back in the room and got under the covers. She patted the bed next to her so that I'd lay down with her. I'd never spent the night with her before, and I hoped I could behave myself. I scooted next to her. She snuggled close to me and laid her head on my chest. I was in heaven. I had this beautiful, sexy woman in my arms and she loved me.

How did I get so lucky?

Christmas Eve

BPOV:

I woke up at 8 a.m. the next morning. Last night was the best night's sleep that I'd experienced in fifteen months. I looked around and couldn't find Jasper. Was it real? Had I dreamed it? I scanned the room again, frantically, my heart was racing and my breathing was erratic. Then I spotted something on the nightstand, next to my alarm clock. It was a note. I picked it up, took a deep breath, and instantly started to calm. Jasper had written me a letter.

_Bella love,_

_I went to hunt and to leave you and Charlie for Christmas Eve. I anticipate being back in your arms, and I'll think of you every moment until we're together again. Call me when you want me to return. I programmed my number into your cell phone. Until we see each other again._

_Love, Jasper_

I was beaming, and I had a silly grin on my face from ear to ear. _It was REAL._

The smell of burnt bacon was wafting up from the kitchen. I heard Charlie curse and a pan in the sink being filled with water. I guessed that was my cue to get up. It was going to be an interesting morning. I got ready and made my way downstairs. I assured Charlie that it wasn't necessary for him to cook breakfast and that I'd do it. After I whipped up scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast, since Charlie burnt the last of the bacon, we sat down to breakfast. We decided to get some last minute Christmas shopping done today, because he forgot to get something for Billy and Jake. I agreed to go with him, and we were actually looking forward to spending some time together.

"Hey, Bells, you look unusually happy today." Charlie looked at me with a curious look on his face.

I thought this would be a good time to tell him about Jasper. "Well, Dad, you remember Jasper, Edward's brother? He came by yesterday to wish me a Merry Christmas, and he'll be here for a few days." My dad looked like he wanted to strangle something.

"Bella, I don't want you to have anything to do with the Cullens. When did they get here? I didn't hear anything about them being back. Are they staying?"

"Dad, they aren't back. Jasper came to see me, and he apologized for the family leaving. And NO, Edward isn't back and they aren't coming back." At this point, I had tears running down my face. I didn't want to do this with my dad. "Jasper and I are friends, Dad, maybe more. He's old enough to decide where he wants to live. He's most likely back to stay. He's living at their old house. I 'm going to be spending time with him and you can't tell me not to!" I was starting to get angry now.

"Bella Marie Swan, as long as you live in this house you will abide by my rules. I won't have you seeing him! Who's to say he won't hurt you too!"

"That's for me to decide, not you. If you insist on this, I'll get a job and move out. I'm 19, you know. I'm not a little girl anymore. I care about Jasper and he cares about me. He's not going to leave. And if he does I'll deal with it. Jasper isn't the one who hurt me. He's not Edward!"

"This is hard for me, Bella, I just don't know what I'd do if he hurt you like Edward did. I don't think you could go through that again. I just don't want you getting hurt, honey. I don't want you to move out. Are you spending Christmas with him?"

"Yes, Dad, that's why he came back, to apologize and to spend Christmas here. Anything more than that we haven't talked about. It's only been a day since he's been back, but it feels like he never left. I like him, Dad, and I want you to like him too." At this point we were talking normally. I just wanted my dad to like Jasper and accept that we're friends. I can always hope.

"I can't promise you that I'll like him, but it seems this is important to you. So I'll try for you. Now let's get going or we aren't going to have any presents for Billy and Jake."

"Okay, Dad, let's go." I hugged him and gave him a smile. I knew it wasn't easy for him to give Jasper a chance. We went shopping and the afternoon went by in a rush. I actually enjoyed spending time with him. We found some gifts for Billy and Jake and I made a stop into one of my favorite shops.

As I was browsing, I got an idea for a gift for Jasper. I grinned and blushed at what thoughts were going through my mind. All I could think about was seeing Jasper now. I called him on my cell phone.

"_Hello love. I was wondering when you'd call. How's your day going?"_

"Hi, Jazz, I was hoping you could come over around 7 p.m. We're shopping right now and we'll be done soon. Then I think we're going to eat on our way home. I told my dad you were here."

"_How did that go? What did he say?"_

"Well, at first he forbade me to see you and then we got into an argument about it. and then He gave in and admitted he was afraid I would get hurt again. I basically told him that I was a big girl and I would deal with the decisions I make. He finally said he would try to like you, for my sake."

"_Well, love, it sounds like you've had a long day. I'll be at your house at 7 p.m. I've missed you today."_

"Me too, Jasper. I can't wait to see you. Well, I better go."

"_Bye little one, see you soon."_

I hung up with Jasper and finished making my purchase. Jasper was going to love his present. I got a dreamy look on my face and started spacing out. "Excuse me, miss. Here's your change." Oops. The sales lady was a little amused with me. "Sorry, just got a lot on my mind. Thank you." And with that I high-tailed it out of there.

Charlie and I had dinner at Michael's Seafood and Steakhouse in Port Angeles. I told Charlie that Jasper was coming over at 7 p.m., and he just mumbled something and said okay. We left and made it home by 6:30 p.m.

JPOV:

Finally, I pulled up to Bella's house and quickly made it to the front door. I'd gotten Charlie and Bella some presents today while they were gone. Charlie answered the door and looked at me with a frown. "Good evening, Chief Swan." He opened the door wider to let me inside.

"Good evening, Jasper. How are you?"

"I'm good, sir, and you?" I could tell this was an effort for him. I sent him a wave of peace and acceptance.

He relaxed a little and said, "I'm okay. Bella says you're here through the Holiday. Are you planning on staying?"

"Yes, sir, at this point I don't plan on leaving." Then Bella came downstairs, tripped over her feet and almost fell, before righting herself. Her face was beet red as she walked over to us.

"Bells, some things never change," Charlie said, as he laughed and shook his head and walked to the living room. As soon as Charlie was out of our sight, Bella threw herself into my arms and enveloped me in a hug. I was bombarded with her warmth and her heavenly scent. It was a good thing I went hunting today, or my control wouldn't be so reliable. I moved my lips to her neck and kissed over her pulse. I felt her body shiver next to mine and her heart rate increased. I took a deep breath and lost myself in her fragrance. I heard someone purring and realized that it was me. Bella started to giggle and I picked her up and spun us around in a circle. She squealed with delight and I couldn't help but plaster a goofy grin on my face. I don't think I've been this happy in...ever.

"Little one, let's join Charlie in the living room before he kicks me out of the house. I'm sensing some hostility coming from him."

"Okay, but hold on a second." Bella planted a kiss on my lips and I couldn't help but deepen it. We were in the middle of the kitchen with our lips locked and I was holding Bella in my arms. I was in heaven. We finally broke the kiss, and Bella looked like she was going to pass out.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Her eyes were glossed over and she had a goofy grin on her face. I set her down carefully and she only wobbled slightly.

"Yeah. Umm. Yeah. I'm okay. We can go now. I should warn you, Charlie watches anything sports."

"I got you and Charlie each a Christmas present, or two." I grabbed the packages I'd set down.

"Where should I put these?"

"Don't be silly, let's do presents now, and then watch the game with Charlie."

We opened presents and the atmosphere relaxed some. I had given Charlie an Albackore 3 Fishing Tackle Bag, fully loaded, with a $200 gift certificate to the local bait shop. For Bella I had found the Complete works of Shakespeare. Bella gave me the Dale Gallon Historical Art Book, Collector's Edition. We were all very happy with our gifts. We watched the game, and when Charlie excused himself to go to bed around 10 p.m., I excused myself as well.

Bella whispered to meet in her room, and I said goodnight and made my exit. I was in her room in a matter of seconds. She was coming in from the bathroom, and I was waiting for her.

BPOV:

Upon entering my room, I saw Jasper lying on my bed, leaning against the headboard with a sexy grin on his face. I hurried over to the bed and into his arms. I felt so safe and loved in his arms. I lifted my head to meet his eyes and realized that I was straddling him. I blushed and he laughed.

"Little one, I will never get tired of you blushing. I just want you to know that there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

The next thing I knew, Jasper had grabbed me around the waist, and his lips met mine in a mind-blowing kiss. The kiss didn't stop and only deepened as I felt his hands traveling to my hips. His hands caressed my skin where the pajama bottoms met my hips. I found my hands gripping his hair tightly, as I started to move my hips. I felt his arousal through his jeans. Finally, I pulled away from the kiss in order to take a breath, but his lips didn't stop. He trailed open mouthed kisses down my jaw line to my throat. His hips moved with mine, and one of his hands trailed up under my cami night shirt. My heart was pounding out of my chest, as I felt Jasper's cold fingers gripping and massaging my breast. I was about to explode again, I could feel it building.

"Jasper," I whispered in his ear before I started to nibble and suck his earlobe into my mouth. I heard a groan coming from him and his grip on me tightened almost painfully. Suddenly I was beneath him and he held my face in his hands while his gaze penetrated my soul. I heard a growl coming from deep within him as he ground his hardness against me in all the right places.

"Bella, you're exquisite and you're mine. Come for me, my beauty," he whispered to me. And that was all it took for me to lose control. I came and he ground into me a few more times before he came too, as he kissed me passionately.

"Yes, Jasper. Oh God, I'm yours," I said to him, making sure I didn't yell, so Charlie wouldn't wake.

We both came down, and before I knew it, I'd drifted off to sleep.

Christmas Day:

JPOV:

It was late Christmas morning, and I listened to Bella say her goodbye to her father as he left for La Push. He was spending all day there, and I was getting Bella all to myself. They'd already eaten breakfast and exchanged Christmas gifts. According to the clock, it was 11:45 a.m., and I had been waiting for Bella for about four hours. I heard Charlie's car leave and Bella's footsteps coming up the stairs. She came into the room and jumped into my arms, enfolding me in a warm embrace. I wished I could just hold her like this forever.

"Jazz, I need to take a shower. I won't be too long." She gave me a quick kiss, gathered up her items, and went to shower. It took everything in me not to join her. Even though I wanted nothing more than to make love to her, I knew it had to be her idea. I would hate for her to have regrets.

I'd returned home during the night to shower and change, and found a package left for me on the front steps. Alice had sent divorce papers. I'd signed them and sent them off. She'd also left a letter in the package stating that she'd always love me, but it was for the best. Incredibly, even though I felt sad at letting her go, I also felt relieved and hopeful for the future.

Bella walked into the room.

Oh, my. She looked sexy in a white silky robe that came to her knees. It had a red bow that tied at the waist. Her hair had been dried and curled into loose waves. She had on a little bit of lip gloss, which made her lips look even more pouty than normal. She was barefoot, and had a sexy smile…and she was blushing. I felt anxiety, anticipation, and love coming from her. What was she up to? I was dying to find out.

"Jasper, I have one more Christmas present for you." She blushed even more and handed me a red card. I read it and couldn't believe my eyes. It read:

_**Love Coupon, This coupon entitles **__**Jasper Whitlock**_ _**one night of love with Bella Swan.**_

Below that in her writing I read:

_**Jasper,**_

_**I want you, and only you, to have my virginity because you already have my heart. There's no doubt in my mind that I love you. **_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Yours, always and forever, Bella**_

My mind was spinning. The next thing I knew, Bella was in front of me, offering me the ribbons to her robe.

"Don't you want to open your present, Jasper?" She looked up at me through her thick lashes and batted her eyes at me. She knew what she was doing to me. I pulled on the ribbons and her robe fell to the floor. She was wearing the sexiest red baby doll negligee that I've ever seen. It also had a white ribbon that tied between her beautiful breasts. My pants were becoming increasingly strained. I reached into my pocket and brought out the gift I had gotten for her.

"Bella, this gift represents my heart. Will you wear it as a symbol of our love?" She opened it and saw a diamond and sapphire heart necklace and started to cry. I took it from her and placed it around her slender neck.

"Beautiful," I said, as she launched herself into my arms and started to kiss me. I picked her up by her bare bottom and she wrapped her legs around me. I noticed that she was wearing a thong. Sexy little vixen. But she was my sexy little vixen.

I placed her on the bed and quickly removed my clothes. Bella's eyes opened wide when she saw my erection for the first time. I sensed some fear and I sent her some calming waves.

"Little one, we don't have to do this. I can feel you're afraid."

"No, Jasper. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone. I just... How's that going to fit...you know...inside me?" I lay down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, don't worry, I promise you I will be as gentle as I can. It will hurt at first, but then you'll feel pleasure like you never have before." I kissed her gently on her lips. "Trust me, little one." I kissed her softly at the pulse in her neck.

"I trust you, Jasper." At that moment all I felt from her was lust, desire, and love.

"Now love, do you care if I tear the wrapping, or would you rather we save it?"

Then my little vixen surprised me. "It's your present, Jasper. You can do _whatever _you want."

I felt a spike in her lust just then. I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped the panties off and opted for untying the ribbon of the negligee. "I'd like to save the ribbons for later use." I started to suck and lick her nipples.

She tasted exquisite. I could feel some burning in the back of my throat as I lusted for her blood, but it was minimal compared to the lust I felt for her body. I started to move my fingers along her lower lips, and I felt the wetness coming from her. "You are so warm and already wet for me, little one."

"Oh, oh, Jasper, don't stop." I gently plunged my finger into her and started to move it back and forth, stretching her. I added two and then three fingers. I was circling her clit with my thumb and I could tell she was getting close. "Oh, Jasper." She came in my hand and screamed my name. "JASPER!"

I didn't wait for her to come down as I started to rub my erection against her lower lips and she began to move against me. "Please...Jasper, I need…" It was taking every ounce of my control not to just plunge into her.

"What is it, little one? What do you need?" I was rubbing my length up and down and gently moving the head inside her and out again.

"I need you inside me. Now, please, Jasper." I sent waves of lust to her as I pushed my length inside and up to her barrier. I waited for her to adjust to my size.

She looked into my eyes and said, "Don't stop." I pulled back slowly and sent her more waves of lust as I plunged into her all the way, breaking her barrier in the process.

I froze above her, because I could smell the blood. My jaw tightened and I felt the venom pooling in my mouth. I swallowed and stopped breathing. I looked into Bella's face and saw tears running down her cheeks. Any craving I had for her blood suddenly evaporated.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I will be in a minute. Are you okay?" She looked deep into my eyes, searching them for something.

"Yes, I am. I just want your first time to be special and I'm sorry it has to hurt to begin with."

"It is special, Jasper, because my first time is with you." She kissed me and started to move her hips. I began moving inside her again. I thrust in and out of her at a steady pace and she started to ask for more. "Faster, Jasper. Harder. Faster!" I began to thrust faster and I grabbed her ass and squeezed it, lifting her into my lap. We were now sitting, facing each other and I was guiding her up and down as she met my thrusts.

We gazed into each other's eyes, and feeling each other's pleasure build, we climaxed together. The world shifted at that moment, and there was nothing else.

Only Bella and Jasper.

We came down slowly, collapsing onto the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you Jasper. Merry Christmas." We both had goofy grins on our faces.

"I love you too, little one. Thank you for my Christmas Present."

**AN- I want to thank everyone for voting for me in the contest and congratulations to Courthale and Twisted for Twilight for winning the contest. I really loved writing my story, if you want to see it continued, go to my site and vote on my poll for the story. Thanks again:) TDTwifan**


End file.
